Chat Roulette
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: A board decides to create a chatroom for show choirs after the incident during "Michael" to minimize violence between groups. They're told to think of a username and, without realizing, the unlikely pair, Kurt and Sebastian discover they have a common interest. When they realize who they've been talking to can they put their pasts aside? Klaine friendship. Eventually Kurbastian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi hope you enjoy this fanfic, this was co-written with my friend SympaticoDamose1864 she writes Glee ones too so check them out. She writes the Warbler and Sebastian bits and I write the ND and Kurt bits.**

**NOTICE: BLAINE AND KURT AND JUST BEST FRIENDS!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**McKinley**_

The bell rang as the New Directions wondered into the choir room. They all took their seats. Along the back Mercedes and Blaine sat either side of Kurt and Brittany sat with Santana linking their pinkies together. Puck, Finn, Rachel, Rory and Sam sat in front of Mercedes and the others and Artie, Mike and Tina sat under the Cheerios. They were all talking about their own things when Mr. Shuester burst into the room, two guys who worked in the tech offices following him with a trolley each filled with four boxed per trolley, two on the top shelf and two in the bottom.

"Thanks guys," Mr. Shue muttered to the tech guys who smiled and walked out leaving the trolleys. "Okay guys listen up!"

Everyone had started muttering to each other about what were in the boxes. There was a mention of 'mini puppies!' coming from Brittany.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why these are here. Well, since the recent incident involving Blaine and Sebastian Smyth-" There was a collective look of distain from all members… except Brittany who was too busy thinking of names for her new mini puppy. "And there has been a new system introduced because of it. It's a show coir chat room. Only people in show choirs can get access because they have to appeal to the board who created it so there wont be any problems with… inappropriate people getting access to it. Also, you have to change your username with nothing in it that will allow other choirs to see that you're in New Directions. You can chat in the chat room or do a private chat with certain people. You can only release that you're a New Direction in the _private _chat if you want and no one is allowed to announce it in chat or they'll be disqualified from regionals, sectionals, nationals or any other competition that may be close. The show choirs who've joined are…" He fished a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Us, Vocal Adrenaline-" Everyone groaned. "- The Warblers-" Another groan, "-Oral Intensity and The Hipsters but lets face it The Hipsters wont be logging on too regularly," He got a stack of what looked like business cards out of his pocket and handed them out. "So here are your log ins, when you log in for the first time you will be asked to change your username and password for security reasons," When everyone had their cards – the usernames were NewDirection01 Showchoir, NewDirection02 Showchoir etc and the passwords were all password01 – he went over to the trolleys and opened the boxes, Brittany sat up in anticipation but slumped down again when Mr. Shue brought out two small laptops and passed them to Puck and Finn to pass back to Mercedes and Kurt then went back to get out more. Mike got up and helped Mr. Shue hand out all the laptops before taking two for him and Tina. Mr. Shue thanked him and instructed everyone to log on, change what's necessary then just do whatever they wanted for the rest of the lesson.

Brittany, with some help, was the last to log in and insisted on picking her own despite Santana's offer – or pleading – to do it for her.

This is a list of the New Directions (no one on the website could see what group they belonged to):

Mercedes – Weave

Finn – Mailman

Rachel – Barbara

Kurt – Impala

Santana – Limaheights

Brittany – Rainebowe

Tina – Punkrocker

Mike – Robot

Artie – MJWheels

Blaine – Potterhead

Quinn – Queen

Rory – Hamgirls

Puck – Puckzilla

Sam – Whitechocolate

By the time everyone was done they had to leave so they closed down the laptops and packed them all away again.

In the parking lot Mercedes hugged Kurt goodbye and walked off to her car, Tina walked off with Mike after saying goodbye to the others as he was giving her a ride home. Puck wandered off with Quinn – which everyone was a little confused about but shrugged it off – and the others all went their own was, Blaine wheeling Artie towards his Dad's car for him before getting in his new car, except Kurt, Finn, Sam and Rachel as she was coming round to spend time with Finn and Sam was currently still living with them. They all got into Kurt's navigator with Sam in the passenger seat and Finn and Rachel sat in the back together holding hands. Sam turned to Kurt, nudging his shoulder to get his attention and shoved his fingers in his open mouth pretending to gag when Rachel and Finn kissed. Kurt laughed and Rachel gave him an odd look but he covered it up by coughing, he pushed Sam's shoulder when Rachel had stopped staring at him, giving him his bitch look before smirking and turning back to the road. When they got back Sam went to his room and Finn and Rachel sat down to watch a movie.

* * *

_**Dalton**_

"Why exactly have you called this meeting?" Sebastian asked Wes as he called silence on the room of anxious Warblers.

"Because of the incident involving the rock-salt-slushie," Wes said, stressing the words while throwing Sebastian a glare before continuing. "The board has created a new website where show choir members log on and talk to each other anonymously, all you have to do is create a user name with ' showchoir' at the end and your set," he explain and a waves of chatter broke out.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sebastian sighed.

"I think it sounds great!" Jeff exclaimed with a grin.

"I agree," Darren smiled while Wayde, who was seated next to him, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it'll make the competitions more friendly," George pointed out while the rest nodded- with the exception of Sebastian. Trent then began to pass out papers, which had a login and temporary user name on it 'Wabler1' and so on, for the whole group. Then Dave proceeded to tell them they had to log in or they would know.

While people chatted about user names Sebastian groaned and turned to Nick.

"Can you believe this?"

"I think it's great," He smiled, genuinely confusing the Captain.

"Really?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I'm going to make mine 'Blondie showchior' because of my hair" Jeff grinned, placing a light kiss on Nick's cheek.

"I'm going to make mine 'LovingJ showchoir' because I love you," Nick smiled back, kissing Jeff on the lips this time.

"Will you two give it a rest," Sebastian groaned.

"Jealous?" Nick asked snaking an arm lovingly round Jeff's waist.

"Really, really not,"

"I think he is" Jeff nodded, trying to bait Seb into a reaction.

"Well, I'm not,"

"Seb, you're a terrible liar,"

"Whatever," He sighed; looking at his paper trying to rack his brain for a name that no one would think of or know who he was.

"Oh, by the way the other show choirs that are participating are; Vocal Adrenaline, Aural Intensity, The Hipsters and New Directions,"

"Great, so we could be talking to the annoying one with the huge nose or gay face?" Sebastian asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"What about the one who looks like he belongs on Most Wanted?" Jeff asked quietly.

"The whole idea of this it to make friends, guys. I get that's a hard concept for you to grasp, Sebastian, but try," Trent said, shocking everyone.

"Fine, but I really really don't like it,"

* * *

_**Hudmel house**_

"Kurt, you want to watch a movie with us?" Rachel asked as soon as he shut the front door.

"No thanks, you'll be all over each other and I'd like to keep my lunch," He smirked and Rachel pushed her shoulder.

"No we wont, we promise," Finn answered.

"Still, no thanks. Thanks for asking though," He added the last bit when Rachel's face dropped.

"Please Kurt, we've spent hardly any time together despite how often I'm over here," She whined. "I'm starting to think you're avoiding me, have I upset you?"

"No of course not, I'm just…" He couldn't think of an excuse so Finn just grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the couch. Kurt sighed and sat down. Rachel sat in the middle and Finn on her other side. She rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder after he put '_Dumbo'_, Rachel's favorite Disney film, in and sat back down with them. Kurt made an excuse about getting popcorn and left the room to go into the kitchen. He stayed in there was as long as he thought it would take before Rachel got suspicious and came in with the popcorn, placing in on Rachel's lap so they could all reach it. Five minutes later it was empty and Finn had butter around his mouth. Rachel and Kurt had both forgotten about the movie, too entranced at watching how quickly Finn could eat. Even when living with him Kurt was still surprised by his sep-brother's ability.

When the movie ended Rachel had to go home and Finn begged – literally on his knees – for Kurt to lend him his car to take her home. Kurt looked outside and noticed it was dark and he didn't really like the idea of Rachel walking home on her own in Lima in the dark and he really didn't want to chaperone them both so after threatening to hang Finn if there was so much as a scratch and to keep all coupling activities _outside_ the vehicle he handed over his keys. Rachel kissed him on the cheek goodbye and Kurt kissed her cheek and returned her hug as they left.

When Finn got back Kurt was sat on the couch with his computer on his lap.

"Hey dude,"

"Don't call me that. Hi Finn,"

Finn laughed and sat next to him, "Whatcha doing?"

"Messaging Mercedes on MSN,"

"Ah, cool… Hey, you want to go on that show choir site thing and see if we can spot all the New Directions by their names," Finn asked.

"Sure," Kurt shrugged, telling Mercedes he'd text her later and logging out of MSN. He typed in the website and his log in.

"What's an Impala?" Finn asked after he typed in the username.

"It's my favorite car,"

"Ooh,"

"What were you expecting?"

"Something about Gucci and Banana or something,"

"It's Dolce and Cabaña,"

"Oh, sorry,"

It loaded up and they clicked on all members and scrolled down them.

_Weave "_Mercedes," Kurt pointed out, smiling at Finn's confused expression.

_Barbara _"Rachel," Finn smiled.

_MJWheels _"Artie," They both said at the same time, laughing.

_Rainebowe _"Brittany?" Finn asked, Kurt thought about it and nodded.

_Blondie _"I have a feeling that's Jeff, from the Warblers," Kurt pointed out.

"Oh yeah, the one with platinum blonde hair haha," Finn nodded, proud he remembered.

Doey "Doey is Trent. Whenever anyone calls him fat he says '_I'm not fat I'm Doey!'_" Kurt giggled at the memory.

_Puckzilla _"Puck," They said at the same time and laughed.

Puckrocker "Tina?" Kurt asked. Finn shrugged.

Robot "Mike. Robot is his favorite dance move," Finn pointed out.

Limaheights "Santana," they said in unison.

Hamgirls "Rory," Finn said. "Don't ask," He commented at Kurt's confused look.

Whitechocolate "Sam," Finn shuddered at the memory. "Again, don't ask," He told Kurt. Kurt opened his mouth to ask anyway but Finn stopped him. "Seriously. Don't ask,"

"But-"

"Trust me on this one, you don't want to know,"

"But-"

"You'll have nightmares for weeks!"

"Okay, okay, moving on,"

Potterhead "Blaine," Kurt pointed out, laughing when he remembered when he had to sit through a three hour long debate between Blaine and Rachel about which was better, Harry Potter or Twilight. Blaine won by throwing the _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows _book at her head then threatening to throw _The Prisoner Of Aszaban_ if she didn't give up.

"Well I think that's all the NDs. I'm going to take a shower. Oh, here are your keys," Finn got up and fished Kurt's keys out of his pocket and handed them over slowly. Kurt gave him an odd look as he reached out for they keys. As soon as he had hold of them Finn sprinted for the stairs. Kurt sighed when he realized why. His leys were sticky hand had little yellow bits that looked like golden syrup on them. _How the hell did he get syrup on them!?_ Kurt thought but shook his head dumping them on the coffee table. He sighed and turned back to his computer. He had a Personal Message.

* * *

_**Dalton**_

After a few more minutes discussion about names they were dismissed. As Sebastian lived just up the road from Dalton he headed straight back and logged on, he saw there were a few already registered. As he scrolled through the list he came to some names he thought he could pinpoint.

"Counselor? Wes, you are so obvious," he snorted.

These are all he could guess:

Backflip – Dave,

Doey – Trent

Blondie – Jeff

LovingJ – Nick

Smirks – Thad

Destorya – Sean

Waxyboi – Wayde

RammaJamma – George

Dramadog – Chris

MiniW – Darren

The rest he got nothing. There were a few he guessed were the New Directions like Barbara (the whiny one with the nose), LimaHeights (the Latino one with an attitude problem. He enjoyed slushieing her), Pullzilla (the one who should be on Most Wanted with the dreadful Mohawk) and he had a feeling MJWheels could be the cripple but he wasn't too sure. He decided not to screw around with them just yet.

Clicking on the edit name icon he wiped out 'Wabler04' and typed in 'Chevrolet'. He loved cars; aside from performing it was his favorite thing. When he was younger he began collecting a small classic cars, till this day he secretly still does- not that any of his teammates know. Then scrolling down he saw Impala showchoir and he clicked message when he discovered they're online.

He started the conversation by saying "What year?"

* * *

_**Hudmel House**_

_ChevroletShowcoir: What year?_

Kurt frowned in confusion but typed back.

_ImpalaShowcoir: Excuse me?_

_ChevroletShowcoir: Impala. Which year's your favorite?_

_Oh, okay_ Kurt thought, finally understanding.

_ImpalaShowchior: I like '66 it had a strong engine but '67 will always be my all-time favorite idk why I just never found a car I liked better. What's your favorite Chevy?_

_ChevroletShowcoir: Ah, '67 was a pretty cool year for cars. Chevrolet Chevelle LS-6._

Kurt shook his head before typing a reply, smiling slightly.

_ImpalaShowchoir: Chevelle LS-6, really? Ha wow._

_ChevroletShowcoir: What's wrong with a Chevelle? It's got 450 hp! It's so underrated. '67 Impalas only have 250hp!_

_ImpalaShowchoir: It has a 385 brake horsepower, Turbo-Jet 427-cubic-inch (7.0 L) V8, as well as a special trim package!_

_ChevroletShowcoir: New 454 cid engine. That's all im saying._

_ImpalaShowchoir: Haha whatever._

Kurt smiled. It had been a while since he'd had a stimulating conversation about cars with anyone but his Dad.

_ChevroletShowcoir: So what show choir are you from?_

_ImpalaShowchoir: Can't tell ;) which are you from?_

_ChevroletShowcoir: Can't tell ;) Ha, what's your favorite singer?_

_ImpalaShowchoir: At the moment it's Ewan Mcgregor_

_ChevroletShowcoir: … Isn't he an actor?_

_ImpalaShowchoir: Yes but he sings in Moulon Rouge so that makes him a singer. Who's yours?_

_ChevroletShowcoir: Hmm, probably Michael Jackson._

Kurt stared at the screen. It can't be _him_ can it? No, Michael is huge loads of people like him and in a show choir you're bound to have someone who likes Michael.

_ImpalaShowchoir: Cool, favorite TV show?_

_ChevyShowchoir: Supernatural. You?_

_ImpalaShowchoir: Never heardof that, what's it about? Mine's Project Runway._

_ChevroletShowcoir: Are you a guy or a girl? Supernatural is about two brothers who hunt ghosts and demons and shit, its awesome._

_ImpalaShowchoir: Im a guy. You? Sounds odd._

_ChevroletShowcoir: Guy. It is. So you like Moulin Rouge and Project Runway. Are you gay?_

_ImpalaShowchoir: Yes, you're not a homophobe are you?_

_ChevroletShowcoir: Quite the opposite, Im gay too._

_ImpalaShowchoir: Ah, okay._

_Chevrolet__Showcoir: I have to go for a shower. Cya Imp._

_ImpalaShowchoir: Imp?_

_ChevroletShowcoir: As in Impala. And you sound cute/sweet like an imp ;)_

_ImpalaShowchoir: Haha okay, bye Chev. _

_ChevroletShowcoir: Bye Imp xo_

_**Chevrolet Showcoir has signed off**_

* * *

**A/N: So first chapter's done. Don't forget to review. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for all the positive response and here's is the second chapter. Like last time SympaticoDamose1864 wrote Sebastian bits and I wrote Kurts..**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to us.**

* * *

"So, have you logged on to that wedsite Mr. Shue gave us?" Tina asked, handing Kurt the books he asked her to hold while he organised his locker.

"Thanks. Yeah, I was on for a while last night, what about you PunkRocker?" He smirked at her glare.

"Is it that obvious it's me? I was on all last night, i didn't see any that could be you. I saw Barbara but i asumed that was Rachel,"

"It is Rachel, mine you wouldn't be able to guess,"

"Is it... HamGirls? I don't get what that one could be about,"

Kurt laughed and linked arms with her as they walked to class. "No, that's Rory sweetie,"

"Oh, well did you talk to anyone?" She asked.

"Maybe," Kurt smiled, biting his lip.

"Ooh i know that look, who was it?" She smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He faked innocence.

"Come on, please tell me! I'm your bestest friend!" She whined to guilt him into telling her.

He opened his mouth to tell her as they turned a corner but he didn't get to say anything before being slammed into a locker and slumping on the floor as the jock who'd pushed him turned to snigger at him. Tina gasped and crouched next to him, gripping his arm to help him up, he thanked her and grabbed his bag to throw over his shoulder.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" They heard Sam's voice from behind them and turned to face him.

"I'm fine. Thanks Sam," Kurt shrugged, smiling.

"You want me to tell Finn? He'd rip that guy apart,"

"I'm fine, just drop it!" He yelled before storming off. Sam shouted after him and he heard him going after him so he ducked into the girl's bathroom so he couldn't follow him.

He leant on the counted and checked his face for any forming bruises. He heard the door creak behind him and Quinn slipped in.

"Hey. I saw what happened in the hall... Are you really okay?"

"Yes! Will everyone stop asking me that! I've had to deal with it all my life, i'm used to it,"

"Just because you've dealt with it for a while doesn't mean you're okay,"

Kurt stood silently staring at her before turning back to the mirror. He heard the clicking of her heels on the tiled floor and saw her digging through her bag in the mirror.

"Here, this should match your tone," She handed him a pale tube with _concealer_ written up the side. "If Finn or your dad sees all hell'll break loose," She smiled. Kurt took the tube and smiled back thankning her quietly.

She picked up her bag and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

After applying the concealer - which thankfully was very pale because him and Quinn had a similar pasty skin tone - he walked out to him next class.

He sat next to Blaine as usual.

"Hey, where have you been?" He asked quietly as he sat down. The teacher carried on going on about the powerpoint presentation she had up on the board.

"Just talking to Quinn," Kurt shrugged. He wasn't sure why he was lying he just didn't want to upset Blaine. He thought the bullying had stopped and he didn't want to ruin that perfect image he had.

For the rest of the day Kurt daydreamed about the bullying. He thought about telling Finn for someone to talk to but he knew he'd overreact. He went through all the New Directions for someone he could talk to. Mercedes would also overreact, Tina already knew but thought he was fine with it, Puck was out of the question, he's reaction would be violence, Rachel would be _no_ help, Santana, again, violence, Brittany would probably suggest going for a ride on a unicorn to relax, Mike, Rory, Artie, Quinn and Sam also wouldn't be much help.

When he got home he went straight to his room so he could cover up the bruises properly to hide them from his Dad. After applying a bunch of different product he opened up his laptop to start on a English essay before realsing he'd left the showchoir chat room website up.

_The essay can wait until later _he thought, logging in, he hoped Chevrolet was online.

* * *

_**Dalton**_

Sebastian walked through the halls of Dalton like he owned everything- as usual. He walked in to his first class of the day, which was maths, and took his usual seat next to the sickeningly adorable couple, Nick and Jeff.

"Are you to perminatley joined at the lips?"

"Maybe," Nick nodded, turning to the front as their teacher entered.

"So did anyone log onto that showchoir thing?" Jeff whispered. They didn't care the teacher was talking, they always sat together at the back and whispered or past notes between them. It remained unspoken but Jeff and Nick knew they were Sebastians friends, even if the taller male denied it. Since the whole Michael thing he and Blaine obviously weren't friends so he just stuck to the love birds.

"Yeah," Seb sighed, as if it was the worst thing ever when actually he loved it, he'd enjoyed his chat with Impala and he hoped they'd talk again.

"I spent the night talking to Jeffie," Nick smiled.

"Oh for the love of fuck," Seb groaned while he face-planted the desk, earning a glare from the teacher. As much as he picked on the two boys deep down he was envious, he had never had someone to be like that with. Usually people only stayed with him until the morning. If that.

"Anyway, what's your username, Seb?" Nick asked turning to face the meerkat.

"Nope, not telling you, I have to put up with you gushing over Jeff at school all the time, I don't need it at home too,"

"You talk about me?" Jeff asked with a beaming smile.

"Of course I do,"

"I love you," The blonde smiled.

"And he loves you too, moving swiftly on, did any of you talk to someone called Impala?" Seb inquired.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, he's pretty cool,"

"Ohh," Jeff teased.

"Has Sebastian found a friend?" Nick teased.

"I have friends!" Seb protested.

"Like..." Jeff smirked.

"Not you two," He laughed, picking up his pen for the first time in the ten minutes they'd been in class.

"Aww, but we like you Sebby,"

"Not speaking to you," He sighed turning away from them. The other two chuckled and began poking him searching for his ticklish spots.

Eventually they found it, the spot was the back of his neck, and he went mad.

"Stop it," He chuckled, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Admit that we're friends," Jeff giggled at the other boys facial expressions.

"Never," Seb smiled trying to pull away from their fingers.

"Please," Nick begged pouting.

"Fine! Fine," They stopped so he could face them and waited expectantly.

"You, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling, are my...friends," He gritted out, like it physically pained him to say those words- it kind of did.

"Was that so hard?" Nick teased.

"No...I guess not," He smiled discretely.

"So about this Impala..."

"He's cool and I can't wait to talk to him again,"

"You think he could be the Nick to your Jeff?"

"You know me," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't do relationships, I do one night stands," He winked.

Nick snorted while Jeff just rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the lesson they just chatted about silly things and Warbler practice. For the rest of the day, for some unknown reason, he kept glancing at the clock and counting down the minutes.

Finally the bell went and he practically ran home. Signing onto the showchoir chat room, he waited for Impala to sign on and eventually he did.

* * *

_Implala: Hey Chevy :)_

_Chevrolet: Hi Imp, happy to chat to me ;) x_

_Impala: Of course, you're okay talking to me? :) x_

_Chervolet: Uh...hard one. No one else is on soo why not x_

Kurt squinted at the screen but decided he was probably joking.

_Impala: Oh good to know you missed me so much x_

_Chervolet: Well that's just me baby x_

_Impala: Baby? Bit early on in our relationship for that isn't it? ;) x_

_Chevrolet: Relationship? Not my thing sweetheart but I do like what happens during relationships x_

_Impala: Which bit? x_

_Chevrolet: Sexual intercourse..;) x_

Kurt blinked at the screen, not sure how to reply.

_Impala: oh.._

_Chevrolet: Prude? x_

_Impala: No! x_

Sebastian smiled, enjoying taunting Impala.

_Chevrolet: Sure your not..x_

_Impala: Im not! x_

_Chevrolet: Say sex :)_

Kurt felt the heat rise up his neck to his cheeks and knew he was blushing even though he was alone.

_Impala: Sex... x_

_Chevrolet: How uncomfortable are you right now? :)_

Sebastian could imagine the other boy was blushing at this point.

_Impala: Very. Please stop x_

_Chervolet: What's the big deal? x_

_Impala: I don't like talking about this sort of stuff with people i just met. Plus i bet you're just pretending to be... as experienced x_

Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

_Chevrolet: Pretending? Think whatever your virgin brain thinks..wait have you ever been kissed? x_

Kurt bit his lip before typing a reply.

_Impala: Not that counted... x_

Sebastian blinked and frowned, kind of suprised.

_Chevrolet: Sorry...anyway anything you want to talk about? x_

_Impala: Actually...there is one thing...x_

_Chervolet: Go ahead...:) x_

Kurt bit his lip and and contemplated whether to tell him or not but decided it'd do good to talk to someone about and it was easier to talk to a faceless person than face the sympathy in the eyes of his friends or family.

_Impala: Bullying...mostly homophobes...:( x_

_Chervolet: I had that once...what are you school doing about it? x_

_Impala: They act all sympathetic but apparently they can't help unless i get seriously hurt x_

Sebastian's jaw fell open, how the hell can a school system not do anything about this sort of thing. This is why he hates public schools so much.

_Chervolet: That's shit! Do they..mark you? Like bruises? x_

_Impala: All over my back and a few on my ribs. One pushed me into a locker today and i hit my face so i have one along my jaw now x_

He frowned again, public schools suck, how is it okay to make a student have to go through that and not do anything about it?

_Chevrolet: Well that's serious have you showed anyone? x_

Kurt was suprised Chevrolet was showing so much concern but smiled anyway.

_Impala: No, one of my friends knows because she gave me some concealer for it so my dad doesn't see, he'd go crazy, but that's it x_

Sebastian scowled at the screen, he suddenly felt a protective wave wash over him.

_Chevrolet: But...you can't keep getting hurt, how bad are the bruises? x_

_Impala: Thanks for the concern but they're not that bad, they only take a couple of weeks to fade :) x_

_Chevrolet: You shouldn't have to wait for them to fade, it's not right..I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy and he's soo annoying :) Have you tried standing up to them? x _Sebastian scowled again, no one should have to go through that!

_Impala: Yeah but that's... how i got my first kiss, the one that didn't count. It was the bully. He changed schools now but the other jocks still screw with me x_

_Chevrolet: Your first kiss was a bully?! How unfortunate...I can't remember mine...x _He tried to lighten the mood.

_Impala: ...What year are you in?_

_Chevrolet: Junior...you? x_

_Impala: Senior x_

_Chevrolet: I like older guys..;) x_

_Impala: Good for you x_

_Chevrolet: Since we'e showchoir bonding...which showchoir you from? x_

_Impala: Not going to let my big secret slip just yet ;) x_

_Chevrolet: Comen on what's the big deal? x_

_Impala: Our choir don't have many friends outside of us. You might stop talking to me if you knew... and i kind of like talking to you x_

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as a thought occured to him.

_Chevrolet: I like talking to you too...no friends please tell me I'm not chatting to Jesse ... x_

Kurt laughed, glad he wasn't the only one who couldn't stand Jesse St Sucks.

_Impala: God no, if i was Jesse i'd have killed myself to save the world heartache a long time ago x_

_Chevrolet: You know I like you even more right now..:) Come on tell me pleeaaase x_

_Impala: Why don't i just tell you where abouts Im from and you tell me where you're from. If we live close we can meet up... maybe... x_

_Chevrolet: Okay...I'll go first I'm from Westerville...x_

_Impala: Lima.. x_

_Chevrolet: So...meeting up? x_

_Impala: Okay, half way between both places? Ever heard of the Lima Bean? x_

_Chevrolet: Lima Bean...sounds great! When you free? x_

Kurt pressed his lips together, trying not to get too excited about it.

_Impala: Um... tomorrow? x_

Sebastian smiled. At least he's eager.

_Chevrolet: Looking forward to it..;) Time? x_

_Impala: I picked the place, you pick the time. It's Saturday tomorrow so i'm free all day x_

_Chevrolet: Noon, say 12ish then we can grab some lunch..:) x_

_Impala: Sure, i have to go, see you then :) x_

_Chevrolet: Looking forward to it..:) x_

_**Impala has signed off.**_

* * *

Sebastian closed down his laptop and layed down on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. He was very happy at the thought of getting laid.

* * *

Kurt closed his laptop and placed it on his floor, he hoped Chevrolet was as sweet as he seemed on chat.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

Kurt groaned as he rolled over to switch his alarm off. The red lights read 10:00am

Rubbing his eyes, he slipped out from under his many blankets and trudged over to his en suite bathroom to get a shower. He stripped off his pajamas and stood under the spray, resting his forehead against the tiled wall.

Despite what people seem to assume, he is _not_ a morning person. Everyone thinks that because he gets up early he's really happy and energetic. No, he's like the walking dead for about half an hour before he's fully awake and is not to be approached or you could possibly loose a limb. Finn found that out the hard way. When he and Carole had first moved in Carole had sent Finn to get Kurt up and he kept poking him to get him up. He avoided Kurt for a week because he was so scared of him after what followed.

After twenty minutes under the warm spray of water Kurt suddenly stood up straight realising what was happening today. He was meeting Chevrolet today. He smiled involuntarily.

After washing his body and shampooing and conditioning his hair he stepped out and wrapped his dressing gown around him to go into his room and open up his walk-in closet. Mercedes always made jokes when he walked out of it saying he was literally coming out of the closet.

He bit his lip and looked through his many racks of clothes thinking what to wear. He figured he didn't want to wear something too - what Santana calls - Virginified but wasn't quite sure what came under that category. He sighed and went through them all, skimming over all the knee-length sweaters and all his skirts and kilts. He also discarded all the things that could be classed as 'girlie' and settled for a pair of black skinny jeans and dark red combat boots with a dark grey - almost black - sweater over a plain white t-shirt. He checked his outfit in his full-length mirror and nodded before heading downstairs.

"Hey Carole. Hi Finn," Kurt greeted, sitting next to Finn at the kitchen table.

"Morning Kurt," Carole replied, still facing the stove where she was cooking Finn a fry-up.

"Yo bro," Finn smiled goofily at him.

"'Yo bro'? Really?" Kurt shook his head and got up to get a bowl out of the cupboard and some cereal and milk. He sat back down with his spoon and started eating while Finn stared at the food, his mouth hanging open.

"Finn, Carole is cooking you food as we speak, stop staring at mine!"

"But it's not ready yet, your's is ready now!" Finn whined. He reached out to grab Kurt's bowl.

"Hey!" Kurt pulled it out of him reach and held one hand out to keep him away.

"Finn, stop stealing your brother's food, your's will be ready soon," Carole rolled her eyes and patted Finn's shoulder on her way past to go wake Burt up.

Finn pouted and crossed his arms, pretending to sulk. Kurt just laughed and shook his head, going back to eating his cereal.

"Hey boys!" Burt greeted, going straight for the food.

"No bacon!" Carole yelled after him as she followed him into the kitchen.

"But it's just one piece!" He whined, doing a very good impression of Finn.

"No!" She put her hands on her hips and he storms off to sit on the other side of Kurt.

"You boys got any plans today?"

"I'm going to play Halo with Puck, I have to try and beat Mike's score," Finn answered as if it was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Alright then... Good luck with that," Burt nodded, not quite sure what he was talking about. "What about you Kurt?"

Carole handed Finn and Burt a plate each full of food. "You want any, Kurt? There's plenty more," She offered.

"No I'm fine thanks. I'm going to meet a friend," He directed the last bit at Burt after smiling at Carole.

"Ah, Mercedes?" He guessed, "No actually,"

"Oh," He picked up some toast and bit it then swallowed before continuing. "Tina?"

"Nope,"

"Um, that daffy cheerleader?" Carole shoved a fork in his hand and shook her head.

"No, it's not a girl,"

"Oh... Blaine?" Burt offered, putting his fork down again, getting slightly concerned.

"Nope, he's not in New Directions,"

"Oh... Who is it?" Burt lent forward slightly.

"No one important," Kurt shrugged, turning back to his cereal and making a point to ignore how closely Burt was watching. After a minute he shrugged and turned back to his own breakfast and Kurt sighed in relief.

By eleven, Kurt was laid across the couch reading _Vogue_, his knees up so Carole could sit on the cushion at the other end, Finn was on the floor playing video games and Burt was watching the screen, entranced by the fancy effects. By eleven thirty Kurt was trying to find his car keys which he specifically remembered leaving on the side in the kitchen. He sighed and rolled his eyes when Carole found them under one of the couch cushions and handed them to him, smiling. Kurt said a quick goodbye to Burt, Finn and Carole before grabbing his light grey jacket and heading out to the Lima Bean.

When Kurt arrived at the Lime Bean it was exactly 12:00 but didn't see anyone who was at high school age around so he ordered a coffee and went to sit at an empty table at the back. He slipped his phone out and started playing _Angry Birds_ as he waited.

* * *

*_beep* *beep*_

"Argh" He groaned, throwing his alarm against the wall and shot up when he heard the crack. Glancing at the wall there was very subtle dint but it was the kind you'd have to look for to see. Stumbling out of his king size bed, Sebastian dragged himself towards the bathroom and took a cold shower. Letting the droplets run down his back and chest, they tickled slightly as they slid down his well-toned abs.

He made sure he was clean before stepping out and wrapping the fluffy cream towel round his waist he glanced at his open wardrobe and decided to wear his midnight blue polo shirt and jeans- for his feet, obviously his converse. All done and with his CW hair styled Sebastian walked down into the kitchen and as usual he was alone- parents were away for the weekend for something or another he stopped caring a while ago.

The Warbler loved the fact he had money but he couldn't stop the loneliness that pooled in his stomach every morning. Pushing these aside he slotted two slices of bread in the toaster before checking his calendar for what he was doing that day- he was meeting Impala.

"Shit" He muttered, glancing at the clock and seeing it was eleven-thirty. He had to leave now to make it on time. Popping his toast he climbed in his car and ate as he drove.

The closer he got to the Lima Bean the more nervous he got, what if it was someone he'd pissed off in some way?

Too late to back out now was his thought as he pulled into to a space at the coffee shop his mystery friend was possibly waiting in. He locked his car and headed towards the door with his heart rate increasing step by step. At first glance there was no one who looked like they would be on a show choir website, he order a coffee and was about to take a seat when he saw Hummel. Sebastian contemplated for a moment before deciding upon going to pester the boy until his cyber friend appeared.

"Hey Kurt, enjoying Angry Birds?" He asked with a smirk as he took the seat opposite.

"Oh for the love of God, seriously do you sleep behind the counter or something?!" Kurt glared at him, locking his phone.

"Actually, I'm here to meet someone," He smiled, sipping his coffee.

"Well me too so please leave before I catch whatever exotic diseases you're harbouring,"

Sebastian chuckles and sat back, getting comfortable. "Who're you waiting for? The big black chick?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Why does everyone assume its Mercedes, I have other friends!"

"Sure you do,"

"Who're you meeting, your newest client?" He sipped his mocha.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone from this website The Warblers got signed up to... I heard your joke of a show choir got signed up too so you should know it,"

Kurt's eyes widened and the colour drained from his face.

"What's wrong? You just realised half your wardrobe went out of style for transvestites ten years ago?" Sebastian taunted.

"Chevrolet," He answered simply.

Sebastian watched him for a second before his eyes widened too. "Impala,"

Kurt nodded and they stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Well, bye," Kurt stated, jumping out of his seat.

"Wait," Sebastian got up and stood in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Please don't mock me about the bullying stuff and the kiss thing," Kurt sighed, glaring at the floor.

Sebastian hesitated. "I'm not going to," He answered quietly.

"What?" Kurt's head shot up.

"Look, I... kind of... might understand what you're going through... the bullying stuff," He muttered, this time it was his turn to stare at the floor.

"How could you possibly have any idea what I'm going through?" Kurt asked with a disbelieving look.

"Can we...not talk here?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"Where?" He inquired.

"My house?" The taller male asked with a doubtful expression.

Kurt seemed to contemplate for a moment and the next words out of his mouth shocked them both.

"Sure" He nodded.

Sebastian led them outside. Kurt told him he was going to follow in his own car and he couldn't believe he was going – willingly – to Sebastian Smythe's house.

* * *

Pulling up outside what Kurt could only describe as a mansion, he hesitantly stepped out and followed the other boy in wordlessly. Once inside he was shown into the living room, the atmosphere between them becoming more tense by the second.

"Sit?" Sebastian asked, motioning the beige sofa.

"Thank you" He smiled sitting as far away as he could without being too obvious. Once he'd sat Sebastian slid over so they were practically touching before throwing his arm round the back of the sofa and leaning in.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"I'm being friendly" Sebastian smiled creepily.

"What kind of friends do you have?"

"Nick and Jeff...possibly Trent and I think that's about it," He smiled.

"Yeah, well, back it up," Kurt instructed pushing his chest.

He couldn't help but notice how firm he felt when out of nowhere Sebastian placed his hand over his and just stared for a moment. He gave it a light squeeze before eventually letting go and scooting back a fraction.

"So what's really been happening at McKinley?" Sebastian asked with genuine interest.

"You think I'd tell you of all people?" Kurt asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You we're comfortable telling 'Chevrolet' and we are one in the same," Sebastian quipped, making Kurt think for a moment.

"That was anonymous and now...it's just different," Kurt sighed, not being able to find to words to describe it.

"Okay, how about I tell you about my experience and then you can?" Sebastian reasoned.

"...Fair enough but you go first" Kurt stated in a non-negotiable tone.

"Are you five?"

"Yes" Kurt nodded and for the first time since they met they actually smiled at each other.

"Well, I didn't always go to Dalton. As you know since I wasn't there when you were," He paused waiting for Kurt to nod at him to continue. "I used to go to a public school. My parents always had the money to send me to a private school but they thought it would be a good idea for me to get the whole public school experience. As you know, for a gay kid that's not the best place to be," He sighed and looked down, tucking one leg under the other so he was facing Kurt and the latter did the same

"I was mostly in the background for the first year, not popular but not bullied either but then I was caught making out with my algebra tutor in the home room and I pretty much became the main target for everyone.

"I was shoved, teased, hit, had things thrown at me... You know, the usual stuff. One of the jocks, he'd never really done anything before, he was just sort of there while they were doing it. He came up to me after gym one day. His name was Ross. And he told me he was really sorry for all the stuff his friends did and.. Said he thought I was cool and he wanted to.. Kiss me and... I let him. After a few seconds all his friends jumped out from the showers and round the corner of the lockers and stuff and Ross pushed me and they were all laughing at me then they start attacking me. There was, like, twelve of them. I couldn't move by the time they left me.

"The coach came in and found me and called an ambulance. I had..." He looked up to the ceiling trying to remember, "Four broken ribs, a fractured colarbone, shattered pelvis, both my legs were broken in three places each, my left shoulder was dislocated and my right arm had to be set with pins and I had major head injuries. I was in a coma for three weeks. So, my parents moved me to a different school but after one and a half years the tuition was too expensive so I moved to Dalton,"

"I had no idea...I'm sorry," Kurt smiled sympathetically, budging slightly closer to put his hand on Sebastian's.

"Why? It wasn't you that did it," Sebastian shrugged, trying not to feel happy about Kurt's hand on his.

"I know, but I just assumed you were an asshole but you just don't like people to get close and I get it,"

"Yeah...well, my therapy is over Betty White so how are things with you?" He asked with a smiled.

"Like I said the locker shoves, dumpster dives and bruises are hard to cover..." Kurt trailed still a nagging voice telling him it was a bad idea.

"And the kiss?" Kurt looked hesitant to reply.

"Look I'm not going to say anything, it's not like I have anyone to say it to right?" Sebastian smiled, hoping it would ease the other boy's worries.

"True… well it was just after I met Blaine and he told me not to run to stand up to them so one day I did. He shoved me into the locker and thinking about what he said I ran after him into the locker room, we yelled and he just… kissed me. Out of the blue..." Kurt explained looking into Sebastian's eyes the whole time.

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to say so he asked, "Can I see the bruises?"

Kurt was reluctant but he lifted his shirt and exposed the purple and blue marks that scattered his ribs down one side. Sebastian winced at the sight before gently ghosting his fingers along them causing Kurt to shiver. It was only then he realized how close they were, he look in Kurt's eyes and saw something that he'd never seen before when he looked at him.

"You know you can talk to Chevrolet anytime you need anything," Sebastian smiled as Kurt rolled his shirt down and smoothed out the creases.

"Thanks but why are you helping me?" Kurt questioned with a baffled expression.

"When Impala told me they were being bullied I felt like I should help in some way and when I found out it was you… I guess that didn't change," He smiled genuinely. No smirk or snarky after shot, it was just kindness.

"You know, you should be like this more often, its sweet," Kurt smiled back.

Sebastian shifted closer so their knees were touching and placed one on Kurt's knee. "I swear to you if I'd known I wouldn't have said the things I have in the past,"

"It's fine," Kurt muttered as he noticed the proximity of the other boy and the warmth coming from his hand.

"I am sorry Kurt," He assured when a wave washed over him and he found himself leaning in.

When their lips were about an inch apart Kurt's breathing sped up.

"I'm not doing what that jock did to you, so tell me it's okay," He pleaded, not wanting to get rejected at this point but not wanting to hurt Kurt either. After a moment or two Kurt didn't respond or pull away so Sebastian closed the gap. It was like warmth spreading through his body, it started off slowly neither of them making a move to end it or deepen it. But eventually their lips began to move in sync then Sebastian got brave pushing his tongue between Kurt's lips begging for entrance. His mind catching up with what was happening, Kurt finally opened his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Sebastian's. Pushing the smaller male on his back, Sebastian was now on top in between Kurt's legs running his hand up his side while the other was behind Kurt's neck. They continued this way, making out with radiating passion until Kurt felt Sebastian's hard-on press into his thigh and he realised who he was doing this with and where this could lead. He rolled the Warbler off him and bolted towards the door despite the pleads from behind him, climbing in his car he drove not looking back.

"Fuck! Sebastian Smythe, of all people! Kurt, what is wrong with you?" He asked himself, turning on his Lady GaGa CD in the player...


End file.
